Forbidden Love
by ekg1997
Summary: Why's Leon's sister in the forest? Why is Percival drawn to her? Why has Leon never mentioned her before? What does Camelot have in store for her? How does she know Merlin has magic? What memories does Camelot bring back to her? Eventual Percival/OC. On temporary hiatus due to loss of inspiration
1. Chapter 1- Running

**Running**

The forest was rushing past me, or rather, I was rushing through it. I was running for my life. Away from the swords and horses and the men who,for the past three weeks, had been my captors. My long red hair streamed out behind me as I made my way through the trees, being careful not to slip. I jumped down onto a lower path, my feet springing lightly. I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. I swear I could feel the men's breath on the back of my neck, but I had to keep going. Something grasped my ankle, I felt it grow tighter and tighter, I couldn't get away. Then it came, that sharp pain that always comes to me when I feel death looming closer. My body curled up like a hedgehog, the men streamed past me, but my leg was still trapped. That was the first time I saw him, following the group on his horse. A tall, muscular giant of a man, his chest heaving, out of breath. I thought he must be an angel, sent to collect me and take me to the afterlife. No. He jumped off his horse and turned his back to me, searching, looking for something ... or someone. My giant angel, a knight of Camelot.

I don't know what happened then. One minute he was looking around in completely the opposite direction. I must have moved or rustled a leaf. I still don't know, but he turned and looked straight into my eyes.

"Hey, guys..." he called. My eyes pleaded with him not to give me away. A voice came from amongst the trees. A voice I knew well.

"What is it, Percival? What have you found?" I was sure I'd heard that name before. Percival. He turned towards the voice.

"It doesn't matter... I thought I saw something but no, no, I didn't, It doesn't matter. Carry on guys, " He lied. For me. He saved my life. I couldn't shake the feeling from my mind that I'd seen him before. I just didn't know where. I shrank into a nearby tree as he turned back towards me.


	2. Chapter 2- Percival

**Percival**

"Hello," he said " it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He knelt down so our eyes were level. I shrank backwards unsure of him My head was up against the tree. I was cornered. My leg was still stuck in the trap.

"Shhh, don't worry, you're safe now." He noticed my leg for the first time. "That looks painful. Let me help you there." He reached for the trap, I tried to move away but I knocked my head against the tree, my hand reached up to it to soothe the bump that was beginning to form

"Damn!" I turned to Percival, he had cut his hand on the trap and it was bleeding badly. I reached out to help him. He gave me his hand and I muttered a spell under my breath. My eyes flashed and Percival's hand was healed. He looked scared for a moment but shook it off.

"Wow, thanks." He said a small smile on his lips "Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked, I shrugged a reply

"Percival." He said holding out his hand, I shook it warily. "So what's your name?" He asked me. I stared back at him silently "Not one to talk eh? Oh well." He began to stand up but I grabbed his wrist "Hey, hey it's alright, I'm not going anywhere" I smiled as he sat down again.

"Blanchefleur" I said, I think it made him jump as he wasn't expecting a voice to come from me, I let out a snigger. "Lady Blanchefleur" he smiled

"I knew I'd seen you before. You know Sir Leon, right?" I nodded. Leon was my older brother but we didn't see each other much. Percival finally got my leg out of the trap.

"So..." He started, I looked up at him "I don't get it though, why do you have magic if you're Leon's friend?"

"I'm not just his friend, he must have told you. His sister has magic." Percival looked confused "I'm his sister!" realization dawned on Percival's face. He helped me stand. He took me to his horse so I could lean against it.

"How long do you think it will take for your leg to heal?" He asked me, I smiled back

"Oh, I'd say about three seconds" My eyes glowed gold once more and my leg was healed. Percival started to laugh "What?" I questioned.

"You! I mean, I've heard about how bad magic can be but you're really proving the stories wrong, you're using it to help you survive."

"Percival, not all magic is evil. I wish I could've helped when Cenred killed your family" He looked taken aback

"How do you know about that?" He asked me moving away slightly

"It's magic. I'll show you if you like"

"I don't think I should, even if I wanted to. Sorry." He turned to face the floor

"No, no, I get it. You don't want to loose your head too, right?" His head lifted up, a smile played on his lips.

"Do you need a place to stay?" He looked me straight in the eye, he grasped my hand and held it in his.

"I don't think I should, magic is outlawed. I couldn't trust my brother with my secret then, how do I trust some stranger that I've just met?" He let go of my hand, I stepped further away from him. A rustle came from the trees

"Percival? What are you doing?" Leon stepped out onto the path. His eyes looked puzzled, his sword drawn out pointing at me.

"Leon?" I asked smiling in the way that only I could

"Bea? Is that really you?" He lowered his sword as ran up to him. We embraced in a hug. Leon drew back "I'm so sorry Bea, I should never have done that to you" I smiled back at him, I was just about to go back into the hug when Percival cleared his throat

"I hate to break up the family reunion, but, what actually happened between you?"

"Are we jealous Percival? Do you want a hug too?" I joked, the three of us erupted in laughter

"No. But seriously, what happened between you?" He wouldn't let it go. I glanced at Leon. He glanced back.

"I think we could discuss the matter over a nice tankard of mead, don't you?" He joked, I nodded eagerly, it would be the first proper drink I'd have for five days, luckily, being magic and all I could just magic some up, but it wasn't really the same. Percival smiled, he climbed onto his horse and lent me a hand, I took it and he pulled me up. Leon took the lead and we headed to the nearest tavern.


	3. Chapter 3- The Tavern

**THE TAVERN**

As we entered the tavern we got some funny looks from the locals as if knights were a big deal. Well to those people they probably were. The locals cleared up so we were alone in the tavern. Leon walked up to the bar, a plump woman turned to him.

"Well we don' get many o' you fellers in 'ere" A smile spread across her face, she eyed Leon and looked back to where Percival was sat, I noticed a look in her eyes, like she wanted one of them to court her. "Three tankards o' mead is it?" She cooed to my brother. That woman made my skin crawl. Leon nodded and paid carrying the mead back to the table.

Once Leon had sat down Percival began telling a long winded joke, I took a sip of mead, thinking that it would be like all the humorless jokes that Leon knew, but it was the funniest thing I'd ever heard. Before I could stop myself, the mead sprayed out of my mouth onto the floor, I could feel my cheeks getting red. I looked up to see Percival and Leon laughing at me.

"That's not very lady like now is it Bea?" Leon said through laughter. I looked up at him with a smirk on my face, then he got a shock, a flagon of cold water poured over his head, he leapt up challenging his invisible enemy. I nearly wet myself with a fit of giggles

"Never laugh at someone with more ability than you, brother" I smiled. Leon sat down again realizing that it was me. "I've told you before, you can't beat me"

"Doesn't stop me trying." He joked back. Percival leant on the table it pressed down pushing my end up under the weight of his muscles.

"You haven't told me anything yet. Whether I can beat you, or why Leon was apologizing to you in the forest." His face became serious. Leon was still smirking but at Percival's comment he stopped.

"Come on Perc' drop it already"

"Leon he has a right to know. The human has a very curious personality" I poked him across the table. Eventually Leon gave in and we started our story.

We told Percival everything. We told him how our parents died. We told him how Leon had blamed me for it, as if my magic had caused it. We told him how we only saw each other in times of family crisis. We told him how much we had missed each other over the years. Then I told him how I had ended up being captured and how I had escaped.

By the end I was almost in tears, Leon had his arm around me for comfort and Percival held my hands in his. We sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"'scuse me, but y' gonna have t' leave. We're closed for the night." The stout woman said from behind the bar. It was then that I realised how tired I was. Leon went to the bar and asked the woman if she had any spare rooms. She only had two. Leon was going to sleep in the same room as Percival, who then suggested that one of them stay with me.

"Why would you want to do that? I'm a grown woman, I can look after myself." I argued. Still, I ended up agreeing to it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4- Camelot

**CAMELOT**

The next day we rode to Camelot. Leon on his horse and Percival and I sharing his. As we entered through the city gates, I grasped Percival's waist tighter. He noticed my discomfort and placed one of his hands on mine.

In the courtyard, many knights were standing around laughing and joking with each other but when they saw us, they fell silent. I gasped as King Arthur and Guinevere made their way towards my brother and enveloped him in a hug.

"We thought they got you, Leon, what happened?" He asked my brother before looking up at Percival and seeing me behind him "And who's this?" Leon moved over to me and helped me down, Percival got off Fred (the horse) and patted him in thanks.

"Arthur, may I introduce, my sister, Lady Blanchefleur." Leon said. I felt Arthur's eyes on me but I refused to look at him. Leon sensed this and said "She was captured by the bandits we were chasing so she's a tad wary of men at the moment."

"Of course. My apologies Blanchefleur, you will be safe here in Camelot." He spoke to me, I lifted my head and smiled my thanks.

"MERLIN" Arthur yelled, a skinny boy with large ears came running down the stairs

"Yes Sire?" He said while glancing at me, Arthur motioned to me

"This is Lady Blanchefleur, Leon's sister. I trust you to make sure she gets settled in okay." I looked at Merlin properly, his goofy smile and messy hair made me sure he wouldn't let Arthur down. As he led me inside the castle, I glanced back at Leon who was talking to Arthur and didn't notice, something else caught my eye though. A young knight with short black hair was talking to Percival. I asked Merlin who he was. Mordred. That name was familiar but I couldn't place where I'd heard it before. I shrugged it off and followed Merlin further into my new home.


	5. Chapter 5- Magic

**MAGIC**

I entered my new chambers after Merlin. It was spectacular, so much space and luxury, a giant four poster bed! Merlin smiled at me, and brushed the bed down.

"So," he said opening his arms and gesturing to the whole room. "Welcome to Camelot!" I smiled and proceeded to look around the rest of the room. "Arthur's been looking for a good reason to hold a feast for a while. He'll probably use your arrival as an excuse." I tuned to Merlin.

"Oh, I don't want any fuss. I'm nothing special." I said self-consciously. Merlin smiled at me and went towards the door. He turned back to me

"Do you need anything? Arthur's kind of put me in charge of you so…" I said I was fine so he turned to go when the door opened and hit him in the face. I rushed forward to see if he was alright. Unconscious. Great. I turned to my new visitor. Mordred. Great. In other words, Camelot is great.

"Oh, sorry, I just came to see if you were okay?" Mordred asked.

"Well, I'm fine but, thanks to you, Merlin's unconscious." He looked at me questioningly "You opened the door in his face. Anyway, you should always knock, how would you know I wasn't undressed?" this earned little more than a cough from Mordred. I sighed and lifted Merlin onto my bed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mordred asked.

"He's just unconscious I told you that already." he nodded. There was a knock on my door. I turned to Mordred and gave him a well-if-they-can-do-it-why-can't-you look.

"Yes?" I called. Leon's head appeared around the door. His eyes scanned my room and his face became puzzled. "Ask Mordred." I said. My brother entered the room and walked over to Merlin as Mordred explained what had happened. Another knock and another look to Mordred later and Percival was in the room as well. I turned to him and smiled, he smiled back. Merlin came to about five minutes later and left to a shout of MERLIN from Arthur's chambers.

"So… when do I get to beat you boys with my sword skills?" I asked. I looked at the three of them in turn. Percival and Leon started trying to get Mordred to stop what he was going to say.

"My Lady, a sword is not something a woman should have skills with." He said. I turned to him and smiled. I told him, to the puzzlement of my brother, that he was right. Mordred smiled and turned to go. I spotted a jug on the table and used my powers to throw it so it narrowly missed his head. He turned around.

"I suppose that isn't either." I joked. Leon and Percival looked at me as though I had grown two heads. "Oh, don't worry, Mordred here won't tell anyone. And if he does…" I stopped at Mordred's vigorous head shaking. "Oh, right, sorry." I apologized and brushed past him on my way out.

I headed in the general direction of outside. To my luck, it was the right way. I saw Merlin rushing across the courtyard towards me so I asked him what was wrong.

"It doesn't matter. But, have you seen Gwaine?"

"Erm, Irish, Big-headed, Thinks he knows everything?" This earned a nod from him. "Not met him yet." Merlin was puzzled.

"How did you know that was him?" he asked

"Magic" I joked, Merlin grew serious, telling me that I shouldn't joke about something like that. "Who said I was joking /_Emrys/_?" I smiled and walked off leaving a stunned Merlin behind.


	6. Chapter 6- Feast

**Feast**

News of Blanchefleur's arrival swept the castle and soon, me and the rest of the knights were informed of a celebratory feast in her honor. I strode down the hall towards the great hall to get to the best seat before any other knight. Of course, Leon had already taken it and to be fair, it is his sister's feast. I came up beside him and smirked down at him. I took my seat and watched as the other knights filed in.

The knights rose as Arthur and Gwen came through the doors and took their seats. I noticed the chair to Arthur's right was still vacant and realised that Blanchefleur wasn't there yet. Merlin filled Arthur's goblet and came around to fill mine and Leon's.

I watched as the doors swung open and I felt my mouth drop to the floor. Blanchefleur had arrived in a deep red dress that trailed along behind her. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back from her face and cascaded down her back. She looked up at the sound of Merlin dropping the jug of mead and her eyes scanned the room. She looked at me and Leon and ran from the room. Leon immediately stood to follow. Arthur nodded and the two ran from the hall after her. I found myself floundering, wanting to help but not wanting to intrude. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and turned to see Guinevere smiling at me.

"Go on, I'm sure they won't mind." I nodded my thanks at her and rushed to catch up with my friends.

**A/N: I know it's short and I haven't updated in a few months but, I will try harder to write more, my life's been hectic recently and I haven't had my laptop with me for 3 weeks, It's all just excuses to you, and to me as well so I'm going to stop this AN here and ask you to review, follow and favourite... **


End file.
